


All the World's A Stage

by HaziestShade



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: All the Black Eagles are theatre kids, Dorothea as the mom friend, F/F, Ferdinand is a thesbian, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaziestShade/pseuds/HaziestShade
Summary: Edelgard and Byleth star in an opera. Hjinks ensue.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	All the World's A Stage

“You want  _ me  _ to play Saint Seiros?” Edelgard asked, taken aback. 

Dorothea nodded, smiling. “You’re perfect for the role Eddie.”

“In what capacity do I resemble Saint Seiros?” She asked sharply. 

Dorothea tilted her head. “Well...it’s more in the bearing. It’s the way you hold yourself like you expect the world to bend to your path. I can’t think of anyone better to portray Seiros’ dignity and determination.”

Edelgard’s face warmed. “I see...you think to appeal to my ego.” She shook her head. “I am flattered Dorothea but nevertheless I must refuse.” The image of her singing before the whole monastery was one of abject humiliation.

Dorothea’s sweet smile dripped with mischief. “I think you’ll change your mind Eddie. You haven’t heard who’s playing Nemesis.” 

_ It can’t be who I think it is.  _ “Who did you strong-arm into playing Nemesis?” She asked, already suspecting the answer.

“Why, our dear professor of course! She’s making her debut today and I thought you would want to be a part of it. It seems I was wrong.” She yawned and stretched. “I guess I’ll go ask Manuela to take your place.”

She began to leave. “Wait,” Edelgard said firmly. “You outplayed me Dorothea, I’ll be Saint Seiros.” 

She stiffened as Dorothea embraced her. “Thanks Eddie. I knew I could count on you!”

Edelgard sighed pressing a hand to her head. She could already feel the start of a headache.  _ Why in Sothis’ name did I agree to that?  _ And yet she couldn’t help but picture herself on stage alongside Byleth, their voices joined together.

She tried to concentrate on her work. Silly school games were irrelevant compared to the grand plans of herself and Hubert, yet her mind continuously wandered back to Dorothea’s play. 

Her voice was adequate for singing. Nothing special but she had been given lessons as a child. She’d been terribly young then, spending more time giggling with her sisters than training her voice _. Lissa had the best voice of us.  _ She recalled. Her hands curled into fists. She saw Lissa pale and delirious, babbling hysterically until...until she went quiet. 

She stood abruptly her chair crashing out from under her.  _ Stupid.  _ She clutched at her head.  _ Stupid to dwell on the past.  _ She took a shaky breath and left in search of Dorothea and a little fresh air.

A few blurry hours of rehearsal later and she was forced onto the weathered dining table which served as a stage in a billowing white robe (which as she had insisted, covered her entirely) facing a pack of expectant urchins.

She stiffened. As an empress and leader, she would be expected to give speeches, proclamations, and commands, she could not be fazed by an amateur opera. 

“I am Seiros, Herald of the Divine.” The opera began. She almost winced at the way her stilted lines echoed in the courtyard.

“I must beseech all those with valiant hearts to join with me against the evil which threatens us all!” She cursed her stiffness knowing that the next time she would say them the fate of Fodlan would hang in the balance. How could she expect anyone to follow her if she could not speak her words as if she meant them?

She couldn’t look down at the children below. How pathetic of her, unable to face children.  _ When the rest find out how weak you are they’ll all abandon you and your delusional dream.  _ A cruel voice within her hissed.

“Please! My crusade is for the sake of she who created the world. I am the voice of the Goddess and her rage is mine!” She tried forcefully.

Silence greeted her delivery until a training sword rose from the audience. “I will join you, fair lady. I shall pledge my sword and my heart to your noble cause.” Ferdinand thrust his sword to the air, his head tilted towards her as if in awe.

_ Count on Ferdinand to give his all to a children’s show.  _ She refrained from rolling her eyes. “Oh, good and valiant knight I must honor you for your bravery and virtue.” She awkwardly clasped his shoulder.

“Together we will bring light and order to the land!” She made a sweeping gesture.

_ And now the duet.  _ Edelgard’s face heated but she raised her voice nevertheless.  _ “Be faithful my flock, though the darkness draws near.”  _ Her voice was thin and tentative but she couldn’t stop now. “ _ W...we must venture further to save all that is dear.”  _ Ferdinand grinned at her, looking as if he had just been handed the crown of Adrestia.

_ “I will follow beside you into peril and fear, despair not my Lady I will always be near!”  _ Ferdinand’s voice was strong and surprisingly melodious. 

Her voice faltered as she sang the rest and she nearly balked as Ferdinand took her in his arms and spun her, but she finished off the saccharine ballad ably enough.

“Time for the entracte!” Manuela announced as they finished, ignoring the groans of the children. Edelgard sighed quietly and quickly left the stage with Ferdinand. “Hey! Don’t look so down!” Manuela insisted firmly. 

“I will now deliver the famous lament of Saint Cethleann!” She cleared her throat before beginning the song, her voice lilting charmingly. 

Dorothea rushed to her and took her by the hand leading her through the yard. “Are you okay, Eddie? You look terrified out there.” 

Edelgard winced. “It was that noticeable?” She asked despairingly. 

Dorothea shook her head. “Not to everyone, but I’ve had years of experience with this sort of thing.”

She sighed deeply. “I’m sorry Dorothea, I don’t...I do not do things like this often. I hope I haven’t done harm to your opera.” She said downcast.

Surprise struck her as Dorothea squeezed her shoulder. “It’s fine Eddie, you didn’t sabotage anything. I just wanted to do something fun for the kids around here. Y’know, after everything that happened at Remire I just…”

Edelgard’s stomach roiled. “Yes. I understand wanting to give the children a distraction.”  _ When she finds out you allied with the monsters who razed Remire she will hate you. So will the others. _

“Originally  _ I  _ was going to be Emperor Wilhelm but Ferdinand insisted he could prove himself a superior singer and thebesian to you and well...I just couldn’t pass up the chance to see that.” 

A quiet laugh escaped her lips. “Ferdinand loves an audience.” She said, nodding.

“The audience will love you Eddie. You’re always so confident around the Black Eagles, just...just act like that on stage.” Dorothea said eagerly.

Edelgard smiled tautly. “I will do my best.” She swore. 

Dorothea nodded. “I believe in you, and the professor does too.” 

“The professor?” To her chagrin, a note of shock entered her voice. 

Dorothea gave her a strange coy smile. “She does Eddie, take my word for it.” 

Edelgard nodded refusing to show her confusion.

Dorothea shuffled her back to the stage and she faced down the eager audience.

“I must meet the fell king Nemesis upon the field of battle!” She gestured toward the tarp that served as their backdrop. 

“We have no time to waste! Every second we wait is another opportunity for Nemesis to increase his strength.” 

“ _ Milady  _ what are you suggesting?” Ferdinand asked emphatically. 

“I suggest, my dear knight, that we cross the Mountains of Oghma.” She said sternly, as she imagined Seiros must’ve.

Ferdinand gasped dramatically, clutching a hand to his chest. “Oh, wisest Seiros, to cross the mountains of Oghma is impossible, nay deadly. We must go around lest we lose all we have worked for.”

Edelgard shook her head, her white hair swaying. “Sometimes the quickest path is also the hardest. But it is the path that we must walk.” She raised her fist. “We cannot wait for the world to bend to our whims, it is us who must cut our own path.”  _ And the path I will walk is opposed to Seiros’. The Saints are gone, the goddess is blind, and it is left to us to forge our own destiny. _

She flinched as Ferdinand placed a hand on her arm. “My dear Seiros, for you I would cross a hundred mountains. I will walk beside you on any path you tread.”

Warmth rose to her cheeks. Her path would be a lonely one. Her and Hubert would carve a path soaked with blood.  _ No one will ever walk beside you, fool.  _

She grasped for her next lines. Ferdinand looked at her with concern as she stood silent. She looked away, humiliated into the crowd.  _ I was foolish to agree to this. I’m delusional if I think any of my friends would stand by me if they knew… _

The crowd’s eyes dissected her and she wanted more than anything to rush off the stage. Her mind had gone blank with panic and she searched the courtyard desperately for Dorothea.

Instead, she found a pair of gentle violet eyes. In the crowd, Byleth sat serenely. She met Edelgard’s eyes and gave her a small smile and wave.

A strange warmth stirred inside her. “My…My dearest friend. I cannot thank you enough.” The lines came back to her abruptly. 

“But you must know I will lead you into the darkest depths, my destiny is one writ in blood.” She kept her eyes locked on Byleth. 

“I have long pledged my sword to your service. It is blood and devotion that brings about change.” 

Edelgard smiled, putting her hand on Ferdinand’s, almost laughing at the rapt look on Byleth’s face.

“Thank you, my friend. I would bring a dawn to this world so long shrouded and darkness. When this is finished I will...I will watch the sunrise with you.” Byleth’s smile seemed to grow and Edelgard stood straighter. “Until we can bring about the dawn you will be my light in the darkness.” She proclaimed, a strange sincerity carrying her voice.

Manuela’s clap broke the quiet. “Alright, intermission and then we’ll finish up! Unless of course, you want an encore.” She winked at Edelgard. 

Dorothea practically bounded over to her. “Eddie, you’re doing so much better up there! Your delivery for Seiros’ profession was perfect.” 

Edelgard shook her head, grinning tightly. ‘Thank you, Dorothea, but you don’t have to flatter me.” 

Dorothea huffed. “Flattery, me? Never, Eddie. I mean what I said, you’re doing fine! I can’t wait to see you and the professor up there together.” Her angelic face was alight with excitement. 

Dorothea glanced away at Manuela. “I better go so what Manuela needs. Break a leg up there Eddie!” 

Edelgard tilted her head confused.  _ A threat?  _ She shook her head resolving to ask later.

Tired she leaned against the wall.  _ Goddess, the life of an actor must be exhausting, no wonder Dorothea and Manuela are so battle-ready. _

“You’re amazing up there!” She started as the professor approached her. “By...Byleth?” 

She looked lovely, her cobalt hair tousled and her eyes bright. “I’ve never seen an opera before.” She said, with an energetic grin.

“I suppose opera houses have little need for mercenaries.” Edelgard mused.

Byleth nodded. “I’m glad Dorothea suggested this, It’s so exciting.” Her voice was oddly flat but her face was vibrant.

Edelgard nodded. “I’m excited to see you in action up there Professor.” 

Byleth tapped her sword. “It’ll be my first time, but I’m sure the kids’ll be more interested in the sword than me.”

“I wouldn’t count on that my teacher,” Edelgard said.  _ You’re more eye-catching than you know. _

In the background, Manuela beckoned them. “Looks like we’re on. Are you ready to cross blades?” Byleth asked lightly. 

Edelgard smiled wanly. “With you? Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey all. I'm pretty nervous about this story, I'm not sure it came out how I wanted but I hope you still enjoy it.


End file.
